Reborn: Joining a Miko with Hikaru
by Chi Hotaru
Summary: Kagome disappears and Inuyasha and the others have no idea where she is. Time passes and Kagome reappears with a few new friends and whole lot of surprises. This is a Inuyasha, YYH, SM crossover. REVISED
1. Chapter One: Taken

**Reborn: Joining a Miko with Hikaru **

**By: Chi Hotaru**

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating:M (for furure content)

Crossover: Inu-Yasha, Yu-Yu Hakisho, and Sailor Moon

**Chi Hotaru:** This is my first ever fan fiction and crossover here on FanFiction. Due to my abandonment of the story because of untimely circumstances in my life, I have decided to revamp the entire story. This is now the revised version, and I do hope you all enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these shows– --; but I do own the plushies, the trading/game cards, posters, movies, episodes, etc. Oh yeah! I own my own original characters that appear within the story!

"Speaking"  
'Private thoughts'

**Chapter one: Taken… **

Birds races from the trees as a loud roar was heard. A girl with raven locks and chocolate brown hair stood besides an ancient well, crystal droplets forming in her eyes while rage and fury where etched into her beautiful face. Her hands were clenched in tight fists, so much so, that her knuckles were ghostly white.

In front of her stood a white haired young man with two white dog ears upon his head. His face was red to match his worn fire rat clothing, and grew even redder with each passing second.

"What in all the hells were you thinking, Bitch!" The inu hanyou's voice echoed through the vast forest, the trees shook just like the girl in front of him.

"What was I think? What was I thinking! I'll tell you what I was thinking! I was thinking about protect my friend! I was thinking Kouga was injured and had no chance of escaping the attack! I was thinking I had to do something! That is what I was thinking! What's wrong with that!"

Sparks rose around the young miko's clenched fist and her eyes darkened immensely.

"What's wrong? What's wrong!" the inu-hanyou stopped abruptly in front of the young miko, growling lowly and glaring at her menacingly as he towered over her, "We could have defeated Naraku once and for all! But no! You just had to jump in front of that goddamn wolf to somehow protect him, though Kami-sama only knows how you could defend him when you can't even defend yourself! So, instead of going after Naraku, we turned around to hurry up and save your pathetic ass! That's what's wrong! And it's your entire goddamn fault, bitch!" Inuyasha kept his gaze on the girl in front of him as she drew back her shoulders and threw back her head to look him straight in the eyes, while her own sapphire orbs burned with anger and power never before held in her gaze.

"I couldn't leave Kouga to die, not in good conscience, so I did the only thing I could think of and that was to shield his body with my own," stated Kagome calmly and slowly despite her obvious rage, "I also can defend myself, thank you very much. I'm not completely useless you know."

"Keh. But you are completely useless! You can't fight! You can't defend yourself! You can't do anything that is remotely useful! You are more goddamn trouble then you are worth!"

With that, Inuyasha spun around on his heels and began to walk away to find a tree to rest in and fume.

"Inuyasha…" came a sullen and hallow voice.

"Oy?" Inuyasha spine shivered slightly as he replied to the miko's eerie voice. Slowly, he turned to face her and froze.

Kagome's eyes were now dark and cloudy, with tears streaming down her face. Her gaze was unwavering as she stared at Inuyasha, as though she could see right into the depths of his soul. Slowly, she began to speak, her voice cracking slightly and full of tears, "…so, I am more trouble than I'm worth? I am useless to you? Then why do you continue to save me? Wait. Don't answer. It doesn't even matter… Well, no worries, you won't have to save me anymore. I'll soon be out of your life forever." Turning around, she began to walk languidly towards the well.

Inuyasha stood in place, overcome with shock. He constantly blinked his eyes as he watched her walk away, as though if he did it enough, what just happened would go away. Then finally realizing what was happening, he rushed forward at lightning speed and grasped the young miko's wrist. "Where do you think you're going, bitch?"

"I'm going back to my time."

"No, you're not," replied the silver mane hanyou cockily.

Kagome, though still crying, furrowed her eyebrows together and gave Inuyasha a death glare before yelling at him, "Who are you to say where I go? Now let me go!"

"Now listen here, bitch. We're going to go back to Kaede-baba's hut and we're going to stay there. Now come with me now!"

Suddenly, Kagome raised her hand up and swiftly brought it across the cocky hanyou's face, "Inuyasha…" she growled before yelling, "Go fuck yourself!" Then seeing that her words and actions had started the hanyou into releasing her wrist, she ran off as fast as her legs could carry her to the portal back to her time.

Once she reached the well, she quickly took a glance behind her before plunging into the opening and flinging herself through time.

Meanwhile, four figures stood in the clearing of the forest, and had mixed expressions of shock, pity, and sadness across their faces as they looked back and forth between Inuyasha and the well.

All of them remained silent until the baby kitsune finally spoke, "Was that really our Kagome?"

The exterminator looked down at the little kit and picked him up and began to stroke his back, "I believe it was, Shippou. I just think she was acting that way because…"

"Because she was just hurt badly by someone she held very dear." Finished the monk as he gazed out at Inuyasha, who was standing with a pained expression across his features as the wind blew his silver locks about.

Kaede shook her head, "Me thinks me do not like the looks of it. Come, let us return to the village."

Sango, Miruko, and Shippou slowly nodded their heads after taking one last look at Inuyasha and began to walk back to the city below.

Kagome wrapped her arms around her small frame as she fell through time. Her tears flowed freely as Inuyasha's harsh words still stung and ripped at her heart.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'How dare he? How dare he! I am useless? I am trouble to them? Kami, why did you put me in such a place? What can I do that won't have me pay such a high cost so I can prove my worth?'

She gently fell upon the soft dirty bottom of the well and climbed up the ladder her grandfather had placed down it so she may have an easier time exiting the well.

Swinging her legs over the side of the well, she hopped off of it quietly and exited the well house. Not in the mood to she her family while she was in such a condition, she began to wander aimlessly around the shrine's ground, and without realizing it, into the vast forest located behind it.

After what seemed an eternity, Kagome finally stopped to look around where she was and let out an aggravated sigh.

"Just my luck… I go for a walk and get lost in this forest. This is so great…"

She turned around, and began to walk in the direction she came from, hoping to find her way out when she heard a rustling of the leaves overhead and jumped.

"Who is there!" She called looking around, trying to see if anyone was there. To distracted to look where she was going, she tripped of and uprooted root and began falling backwards when she suddenly stopped and felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist, breaking her fall.

"Kagome, you should be more careful," came a calm, elegant voice.

Kagome's eyes shot up and stared at the face of the voice's owner and gasped, "No! It can't be! You can't be him, can you?"

The young man chuckled lightly and set the girl upright. "It's me alright. Now come with me."

Before Kagome could reply, the young man whisked her away in an instant leaving the forest behind them, so fast that the necklace on which Kagome kept the shards, snapped and feel to the ground where they once stood.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Inuyasha, you should go back and apologize to Kagome-sama. After all, she didn't do anything wrong and you know it, and it's eating you up inside," pleaded the lecherous monk for what had to be about the hundredth time in the last three hours.

"Miruko is right, Inuyasha. Kagome-okaa-san would have never left if you hadn't said such mean things! And anyways, you're the only one who can go through the well and get her! Please, Inuyasha!" begged little Shippou.

Inuyasha just growled and sat down with his back against a nearby tree, and lowered his head. He knew the others were right but he couldn't just go to Kagome and ask for her forgiveness after what he said to her. 'No, I could never ask for her forgiveness. I have no right to be forgiven for what I said. Kagome, I'm sorry, I didn't mean a single word…' Inuyasha became so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize that he had risen from where he was sitting and headed off towards the well. Only when he was standing on the edge of the well did he final recognize what he intended to do subconsciously. Without hesitation he softly pushed off the edge of the well and fell through to the future.

"Well I'll be… He finally did it. And while we are still watching too!" Sango announced happily.

"Maybe our dear tomodachi finally realizes what has been evident along, iie?" responded Miruko.

"Or maybe he is returning to her time to tell her 'Get your ass back to our time so we can continue the hunt for the Shikon no tama shards!" Or something like that…" chirped in Shippou.

Sango and Miruko pondered Shippou's comment and thought it could be possible. They looked to each other to confirm if the other had sensed the reality of the comment and when they confirmed it, they looked to the well with hopes that Inuyasha wouldn't worsen things than they already were.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Inuyasha landed with smooth thud at the top of the well and exited outside. He took a sniff of the evening air and noticed that it appeared that Kagome had wandered off somewhere on the shrine some hours ago. Following her faint scent, Inuyasha began to track down the young woman so he could go ask for his forgiveness. Within minutes Inuyasha arrived at the heart of the forest only to find that Kagome's scent ended here and her scent was no where else. Confused he raised his nose to the air again and caught a whiff of something he hadn't noticed before and became alarmed. He scanned the woods for any sign of Kagome when he noticed the broken necklace. Bending over, he carefully picked it up and growled lowly and menacingly as he clutched the necklace in his hand and he rushed back to the well.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kaede-baba, Sango, Miruko, and Shippou sat around Kaede's hut waiting for the return of, hopefully, both Inuyasha and Kagome. Suddenly the covering to the little hut was thrown aside as an angry hanyou entered with a never before seen rage sketched into his face.

Sango and Miruko were the first to jump to their feet and raced above to the fuming inu-hanyou.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong? Where is Kagome-sama? Is she okay?" asked Miruko hurriedly.

"Yes, there is something wrong. Kagome has been taken… And it seems she was taken by an artic kitsune demon…"

**To Be Continued… **

**Okay, that's the end of chapter one. What do you think? Tell me if I should continue or not. See that little button below, click it and submit a review! Otherwise I won't post anymore!**


	2. Chapter Two: Return

Ending of the Last Chapter

x

x

x

Kaede-baba, Sango, Miruko, and Shippou sat around Kaede's hut waiting for the return of, hopefully, both Inuyasha and Kagome. Suddenly the covering to the little hut was thrown aside as an angry hanyou entered with a never before seen rage sketched into his face.

Sango and Miruko were the first to jump to their feet and raced above to the fuming inu-hanyou.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong? Where is Kagome-sama? Is she okay?" asked Miruko hurriedly.

"Yes, there is something wrong. Kagome has been taken… And it seems she was taken by an artic kitsune demon"  
x

x

x

**Chapter Two: Return...**

A black void. That was all there was.. No matter where you looked, no matter where you turned, it was emptiness and darkness.

And within in this realm of loneliness sat a young girl with silky raven hair pulled back into a bun with hair flowing over it and bangs covering her eyes and her clothing was tattered and torn leaving hardly anything. She was curled up tightly, her arms wrapped around her legs drawing them closer to her. Not a sound was heard from her, but her body shook with powerful sobs and tears fell to her legs and the ground.

Suddenly she looked up to see something approaching her eyes widened in horror and she let out a piercing scream….

Kagome sat up right screaming loudly, sweat and tears pouring out. The sheets around her were soaked and she tossed them off in a moments notice and scrambled to her feet. Wrapping her arms around herself, she padded silently out of her room, and outside and sat on a huge porch that over looked a huge valley and forest. She sat there in silence breathing heavily as she tried to settle herself.

'It was just a dream. It didn't happen. You have nothing to worry about…' she thought to herself over and over again. But she didn't believe it. She felt the reality of her dream- or nightmare- all too well.

So lost in her thoughts, she did not hear someone join her. As she turned to stand up and return to her room she gasped in surprise before taking a deep breath and settling herself. She rested a hand of her heart and looked to the one who joined her.

"You startled me! Why are you awake at such a late hour?"

"I could ask you the same," came her reply.

"I just had a bad dream. That's all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure."

"Well…. I don't believe you for one second. I think you are out here because something of truth confronted you, am I correct?"

Kagome sighed and looked away, back to the view she sat watching moments before. "You know me to well, Grandmother."

Suddenly, an old woman stepped out of the shadows and into the pearly moon light. Her face wrinkled and well aged, her hair grey and pulled back and a hat covering it. She wore a simple Chinese martial artist uniform and had her hands folded behind her.

"How many times must I tell you, Kagome, to stop calling me Grandmother? Here, you are to call me Master Genki."

"Gomen ne. I forget in times like these."

"Forget it, now tell me of your dream."

Kagome went silent and pursed her lips together and appeared to be deep in thought. She stood there for a few minutes like this before facing the old woman again with a small smile upon her lips.

"It has been two months since I was brought here and put under your guidance, and Inuyasha has yet to find me. I bet he is furious that his little jewel detector isn't there to work for him. And yet, I have enjoyed this time away. I have been able to think and discover things I needed to find for the longest time. I have been able to act as myself. It feels so good…."

She then rested a hand on her grandmother's shoulder then left her to head to her room.

Minutes after her granddaughters exit, Genki stood there in silent thoughts.

'Kagome… How long will you try and hide from this darkness?'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Inuyasha sat perched in the branches of the God Tree as he had done everyday for the last four months. Everyday he would go to Kagome's time searching for her, asking her family if he had heard from her, even going as far as talking to that Hobo fellow -that loved to hang around Kagome- in order to find her. But his searches always ended up empty. So he would return to Feudal Japan and sulk in his favorite spot until the next day, when the cycle would start all over again.

Suddenly, Inuyasha was hit upside the head with something that startled him so he tumbled out of the branches of the tree and landed on the ground below.

"What in all the hells?"

"Inuyasha, I know you are concerned about Kagome, as am I, but we need to continue our search for the jewel shards. The longer we wait, the more likely Naraku will gather them. Kagome would want us to."

Inuyasha looked up at the monk with his eyes full of rage and pain. He wanted to latch out and strangle the houshi, but he knew he was right.

"Keh…"

Miroku then turned and headed back to the village with Inuyasha following behind him.

Once in the village, the headed straight to Keade's only to see that Sango, Kirara, Shippou, and Keade were outside her hut waiting for him.

"Keade has heard rumor of a shard being to the north of here. If we hurry, we may reach it before Naraku or his henchmen get there first."

Miroku nodded at the taijiya and jumped onto Kirara's back along with her and Shippou. Inuyasha gave a weak acknowledgement before racing off towards the rumored area.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sango ran ahead charging the demon Naraku had sent after this time and tried her best to dodge the creatures attacks, but to no avail. Miroku tried his hardest to trap the beast in his wind tunnel but it was resistant to the attack, even Tetsaiga's attacks were useless. In fact, their attacks seemed to be empowering the youkai.

"It's no use! Our attacks are doing nothing! We need to get out of here until we can devise an attack to… Aahhhh!" Sango was cut off as the youkai swung an arm at her and sent her crashing into the nearby mountainside along with Kirara.

"Sango!" Miroku called out and rushed over to her side only to be attacked from behind and being flung into the dense forest.

"Damn!" Inuyasha cursed and stood his ground, though he knew there was probably no chance of him winning this battle.

Next thing he knew a blinding light filled the area and the youkai dissolved within it. Inuyasha looked about while the others slowly and carefully got up and looked around for the source of the light. Then the others looked to Inuyasha and saw the shocked looked on his face and they followed his gaze to only mirror his expression on their own faces.  
Chuckling was heard as the figure walked forward and then stopped ten feet in front of Inuyasha. "So tell me, Inuyasha, am I 'completely useless' now?"

Inuyasha stared for eternity at the figure until one word escaped his mouth.

"…Kagome…"

**To Be Coninued…..**

**Okay, that's the end of chapter one. What do you think? Tell me if I should continue or not. See that little button below, click it and submit a review! Otherwise I won't post anymore!**


	3. Chapter 3: Back Again Yet Not The Same

Reborn: Joining a Miko with Hikaru

By: Chi Hotaru _Genre: Romance/Drama_

Rating: PG-13

Crossover: Inu-Yasha, Yu-Yu Hakusho, and Sailor Moon

Chi Hotaru: Okay, okay. I know there hasn't been much Yu-Yu Hakusho or Sailor Moon in any of the chapters yet but I promise, it will appear soon. Also, there are going to be a few characters out of character and a couple of things not completely true to the animes storylines, but they have been changed to fit the story. Butman, I don't know why I'm even writing this chapter. Hardly anyone reviewed, and if I don't get at least 5 reviews for this chapter, good or bad, I am seriously going to stop writing this fanfiction altogether. I work hard on these chapters and I would really like to see some reviews… I know this is selfish but I'm sorry, I'm going to be selfish and want some comments on my work. Though I want to thank those few that reviewed.

youko goddess – Thank you for being such a dedicated reader/reviewer.

Maneshi – Thank you so much for reading over this chapter and editing it! I really appreciate it. You are a true pal.

Steve-Kun – You are a sweetie, thank you very much for the compliments.

teenager14 

Chi Hotaru: Anyways, on with the disclaimer, brought to you today by none other than, Kurama!

Kurama: Even though Chi Hotaru-sama has been more than a gracious host, she does not own Yu-Yu Hakusho, Sailor Moon, or Inu-Yasha. But fortunately she owns this story.

Chi Hotaru: Aw! Arigato Kurama-kun for the nice disclaimer! You are such a sweetie.

Yusuke: Oh Kami-sama, I'm gonna hurl from all this sucking up. Damn Kurama, could you be any more of a brownnoser? Chi Hotaru, a gracious host? You got to be kidding me!

Chi Hotaru: *twitching slightly* Yusuke? Do you remember what happened to Inuyasha when he stated something quite similar to what you just said?

Yusuke: Umm… Yes.

Chi Hotaru: And remember the promise I said I would fulfill if anyone said something along those lines again?

Yusuke: *gulps* Yes?

Chi Hotaru: Well then… *takes out her trusty Axe of Chaotic DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM* Prepare to die!

Yusuke: Aaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Speaking"

'Private thoughts'

Telepathic thoughts

**//setting change\\**

Ending of the Last Chapter:

"Damn!" Inuyasha cursed and stood his ground, though he knew there was probably no chance of him winning this battle.

Next thing he knew a blinding light filled the area and the youkai dissolved within it. Inuyasha looked about while the others slowly and carefully got up and looked around for the source of the light. Then the others looked to Inuyasha and saw the shocked looked on his face and they followed his gaze to only mirror his _expression on their own faces.

Chuckling was heard as the figure walked forward and then stopped ten feet in front of Inuyasha. "So tell me, Inuyasha, am I _'completely useless'_ now?"

Inuyasha stared for eternity at the figure until one word escaped his mouth, "…Kagome…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 3: Back Again Yet Not The Same…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha continued to stare at the raven-haired figure in front of him. She had changed so much over the last two months. Her midnight tresses were slightly above her waist and her bangs dusted over her eyes. The outfit she wore was different as well, because it no longer was her school outfit, a dress, or a skirt outfit. But instead a pair of baggy pants, very much similar to his own, except they flared out slightly at the bottom, had strange little pouches all over them (though if he remembered correctly, she called them "pockets"), and they matched her silky mane. With them she wore a white shirt that had sleeves which ended a little below her shoulders. Then there was her very figure, which was now toned, but still slender. It looked as if she had gone under some kind of physical training. But finally there was her very aura which seemed to have changed from a gentle, innocent one to one that radiated with a slightly gentle feel but was overpowered with an unfamiliar emotion that didn't seem to fit the Kagome he knew.

Soon, he lost track of how long he was staring at her and only came back to reality as he heard her all to familiar voice, which ran through his mind day and night, ring out in laughter.

"Shippo-chan! Quit it! That tickles!" cried out the young woman as the little kitsune darted under her shirt and curled up on her stomach and purred contentedly.

"Kagome-kaasama, you're finally back! I missed you so much! Don't ever leave me again! Never ever ever! Promise me you won't," Shippo rambled on.

Kagome's gleeful look softened to a more loving, motherly one as she reached under her shirt and pulled the baby kitsune out, brought him up to her chest, and cradled him under her chin. She began to rock him gentle and cooed to him, "Gomen ne, Shippo-kun. I had no intention of being away for so long nor did I want to, but I had no choice. But, I'll promise you this, I shall never do it again if it's in my ability to control, alright?" She gazed at the little kitsune a little longer before lifting her gaze and looking towards Miroku and Sango, who were slowly getting up and dusting themselves off. Gently placing the tiny youkai on her shoulder, she trotted over to her comrades to see if they had any injuries to tend to. The closest person towards her was Sango, so she headed to her first.

"Sango, Daijioubu desu ka?"

"Eh? Hai, dajoubu dayo. Demo, is that really you Kagome?"

"Huh? What are you talking about, Sango-chan? Of course it's me! Who else would I be?" Kagome looked at the youkai taijiya with a confused expression across her face. Suddenly her head to the side as she felt a soft pressure upon her right shoulder.

"You'll have to excuse Sango, Kagome-sama, since she hasn't seen you for two months and then you suddenly appear again. You'll have to excuse me too because I'm not quite sure yet if you are my tomodachi either," the houshi calmly stated.

Kagome looked back and forth between her two friends before she looked over at Inuyasha and a grin formed across her features. "I know how to prove I'm who I say I am… SIT!"

All of them heard the hanyou cry out a string of obscenities as a nearly forgotten sound of crashing to the ground was heard. Looking towards each other and nodding their head, the taijiya and houshi looked towards the young miko and greeted their dear tomodachi back. Sango gave her a long hug and Miroku came over and placed his hand on her shoulder in a friendly way, but was soon slapped upside the head by Kagome since his cursed hand had "mysteriously" landed on her behind.

Suddenly, a fuming Inuyasha appeared behind Kagome. Slowly, she turned to face him with the picture of innocence upon her face.

"What the hell was that for you bitch!?" the hanyou all but growled at the girl.

Looking up at him questioningly she asked sweetly, "What are you talking about, Inuyasha?"

"You know what I'm talking about! The subduing spell! Why the hell did you use the subduing spell!?"

"Oh… That… I had to prove that I was who I said I was. Also, I hate you for what you did to me. If it weren't for you I wouldn't have had to go through two months of living hell. You should be thankful I went so easy on you, since I was tempted to let that youkai injure you to an inch of your life, but I voted against it since it would put the others in danger." Kagome responded to Inuyasha as if he asked the dumbest question on the planet then smiled brightly at him afterwards before turning back to the others.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock after hearing her words. Mumbling he stuttered, "Y… Yo… You ha… hate… 

me?"

"Pretty much. Anyways, why don't we all head back to Keade-baachan's village? Shippo-kun, why don't you ride with me and Sango and Miroku can ride on Kirara, okay?" Everyone stared at Kagome, in awe and total shock of her behavior towards their silver haired companion.

"Huh? Ride with you? What do mean okaa-sama? There is no creature for us to ride upon unless you are referring to Inuyasha, but I thought you hated him… I'm confused."

Kagome chuckled softly, " No, I don't not mean that baka. Just stay still and watch, alright?"

The woman watched as the kitsune nodded then turned her attention to the dense forest as she let a loud, piercing whistle. Everyone watched in shock, as that was becoming a constant facial _expression among the group, as Kagome, with Shippo on her shoulder, ran towards into the air only to land on the back of a giant artic kitsune's 

back which appeared out of nowhere.

"Minna-san! What are you all waiting for? Let's go!" The dark mane girl called back over her shoulder towards the group as she raced towards the distant village.

After watching her retreating back for a moment longer, everyone else followed her, hoping to find out what was up with Kagome's strange behavior.

****

**//\\**

The soft patter of the white kitsune's paws were barely heard as it landed in front of Keade's hut. Kagome climbed off its back, carrying her adopted son in her arms. Stroking its silver fur she softly spoke, "Arigato, Yoko-kun. I really appreciate it. Would you like to go back or will you come inside and warm up, and maybe eat some dinner?"

Suddenly the fox transformed into a young human man with blood red tresses. "I think I shall decline your offer, my dear.," He answered in a most elegant voice. Gazing down at the little kit, he put a finger to his lips as he whispered, "Shippo-sama, don't tell anyone of me, onegai? If you don't, I'll give you as many sweets as you like, since Kagome told me about your sweet tooth, okay?"

Shippo just nodded and looked back and forth between him and his human mother.

"Shippo?"

"Hai? Nan desu ka, 'kaa-sama?"

"Why don't you head over to Keade's and greet the others. I'll be there momentarily."

"Alright. Don't be long, okay?"

Kagome nodded her head and smiled at him, her gaze following him until he was almost out of view before turning to face the young man. "Kurama-san, I'm going to send you back now, so prepare yourself."

Kurama nodded and stepped back. Kagome then reached into one of her pockets and pulled out a piece of parchment that had beautiful but ancient scripts across it. Suddenly the parchment glowed a soft gold color before Kagome stuck it to the garnet haired man's head. Kurama was then surrounded in the light before disappearing from view.

She smiled softly then turned and headed back to the village. After all, she knew she had a lot of explaining to do, especially after they found what she had left in Keade's care.

**//\\**

  
Humming softly to herself, Kagome entered the village and proceeded over to the elder miko's hut. As her destination came into view she spotted her group surrounding Keade, who seemed to be trying to keep the others from entering her quarters. Speeding up to a mild run, Kagome soon joined her friends to see what was going on.

"Keade-baba, why the hell won't you allow us into your hut?"

"I don't want ye entering yet and if ye have a problem with it then do as Kagome says and _'deal with it'_"

Kagome chuckled lightly, but loud enough to be heard. All eyes turned towards her as she made her way through the group and to the opening of the hut.

"Huh? Kagome-sama is aloud to enter the hut but we aren't. Please explain, Keade-sama," questioned Miroku.

Looking towards the monk, Kagome spoke, "Miroku-san, give me a moment and I'll show you why."

With that she entered the hut and they heard a soft rustling and a very tiny yawn. Moments later Kagome exited the hut, holding the flap open a little and making a motion with her hand as if she was summoning someone forward.

"Minna-san… and Inuyasha, I would like to introduce you to someone," she began, her voice holding the motherly tone it possessed earlier that day. Slowly a figure poked their head out, before a young girl fully emerged from the hut rubbing her eyes. "I would like you to meet Hotaru, my daughter."

Everyone's eyes practically bulged out of their heads as they heard her refer to the girl as her daughter.

"Da… da… daughter!?" everyone screamed out, except for Keade and Shippo, since Keade was already informed and Shippo was currently standing next to Hotaru engaged in a staring contest with the girl.

"Jeez… Can you be a little quieter? And yes, daughter. I really do not want to give out the details on how I became pregnant with her, I'll just tell you this, it wasn't of my free will. But anyways, I have a daughter and she is going to be traveling with us for a while, okay?"

Everyone blinked their eyes multiple times then turned their gazes from Kagome to Hotaru and took in her appearance. Her hair was identical to her mothers, as were most of her facial features, except her eyes. They were a deep amethyst color that shined with an inner wisdom beyond her obvious years. She wore a pale lavender kimono that children of the era wore, apparently given to her by Keade. But something was different about her, somehow she had an aura around her that was unlike an human's.

Kagome walked behind her little girl and gently nudged her towards the others while telling her, "Hotaru, be a dear and introduce yourself to everyone. Then you and Shippo can go and play."

"…Hai, 'kaa-sama…"

Breaking her gaze from Shippo's, Hotaru turned towards Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara. Bowing deeply with her hands folded in front of her both she stood up straight and in a very silent voice spoke, "Konnichiwa, minna-san… It's a pleasure to meet all of you." After smiling meekly she turned towards Shippo, grabbed his hand, and they ran off towards the edge of the village where all the other village children gathered to play.

Kagome looked at her son and daughter for a while before turning back towards the hut. "Keade-baachan? Would it be all right if I rested in your hut for a little while? I haven't slept for two weeks… literally."

"That would be fine, child. Take ye rest and I shall watch the children and wake ye when it is time to eat."

"Domo arigato." With that Kagome pushed aside the screen and entered the hut for a much needed nap.

**//\\**

Nudging the sleeping figure softly, the old woman gentle woke the slumbering girl from her dreams so she may prepare herself to eat. 

Yawning and stretching, the young woman sat up and nodded her thanks to the other, before standing and getting dressed. Silently she exited the hut to walk over to the near by spring to wash her face when she heard the voices of her comrades. Slowly she made her way over to the voices and stopped short as she heard the conversation was about her.

"Keh. No wonder that bitch flirts with Kouga all the time. She is nothing but a whore," came the voice of the amber-eyed hanyou.

"I have to say, I'm equally surprised that Kagome is that sexually active," commented the hentai houshi, "Maybe I should find out how active…"

Suddenly the sound of Miroku being slapped then punched was heard.

"Really, you guys. I don't think she is all what you are saying she is. Remember she said it wasn't of her own free will," the voice of reason came forth from the taijiya.

Kagome had enough and came forth from the bushes she was hidden behind. All eyes turned towards her as she stormed forward, punched both Inuyasha and Miroku, sending them flying into nearby trees.

"I can't believe you guys! How dare you say such things about me! It seems I only have one true friend out of all of you and that's Sango!" Kagome's voice blared, "I am not a whore, I am not sexually active yet, so don't go off shooting your mouths and saying I am got it!?"

With that Kagome stormed off towards the stream to cool off, with Sango, who casted a looked of symphony mixed with you deserved it towards the guys, following her with Kirara on her shoulder.

After reaching the stream, the miko collapsed besides it, sobbing. Sango emerged slowly afterwards and saw her friend with tears streaming down her face. She walked up behind her, knelt down and wrapped her arms around her best friend.

No words were spoken as Sango comforted her friend and rubbed her back soothingly. After a few more minutes passed, Kagome pulled away and turned to face her friend who she regarded as an older sister.

"Sango-sama?"

"Nan desu ka, Kagome-chan?"

"How could they say such things about me?"

"In all out honesty, I don't know… I really don't know…"

Slowly standing up Kagome brushed herself off and started to head back towards the village. Turning her head over her shoulder she called out the other woman, "We better hurry back otherwise our dinners will get cold." With that said, she turned and faced the path ahead of her.

Sango eyes filled with sympathy as she watched her dear tomodachi walked off, because she had seen the pain and torment in her eyes and she didn't know how to cure it.

As she got up, Kirara leaped off her shoulder and rushed over to Kagome, and transformed, walking side by side to the girl. Kagome softly scratched behind the fire neko's ear before preceding on to the village.

**//\\**

As everyone gathered around in Keade's hut for dinner, there was an uneasy air around the place. It didn't help that when ever Kagome looked over towards Inuyasha or Miroku her gentle gaze turned to an ice blue gaze, that if looks could kill, they would be dead ten thousand times over. Sango kept looking at the inu-hanyou and houshi with a look that said say-a-word-to-her-and-I-will-kill-you. Hotaru and Shippo on the other hand had quickly accepted the other as their sibling and were currently sitting side by side, playing games while they ate.

Despite the air, dinner went off without a hitch. Afterwards, Kagome picked up Hotaru and Shippo, who had fell asleep during the meal. Kirara followed her in her transformed state and allowed the young miko to let the children rest upon her. After draping a blanket over all of them, she headed back out to where the others were.

Seeing them gathered around fire talking to the grandmotherly miko, she went over and joined them. Sitting down between Sango and Keade, Kagome listen to their conversation, which was about talk about a demon that seemed to posses the final shard of the Shikon no Tama. They talked about how they would all be heading out tomorrow morning, towards the south, where the demon was rumored to have inhabited.

After the conversation ended, the three woman headed to back of the hut where the children were sleeping and laid down to rest. Miroku and Inuyasha decide to sleep by the doorway so they could watch over the others, as well as not face the demon exterminator and reincarnation's wrath.

**//\\**

Soon, the sun rose and its rays woke the sleeping occupants of one particular hut. After all had risen, ate breakfast, and prepared for the trip, they were off towards the southern territory. Sango was riding on Kirara's back with Shippo and Hotaru riding between her and Miroku. Inuyasha was walking besides the fire neko, which Kagome trailing behind.

"Keh. Wench! Will you get over here and get on my back so we can go faster?" complained the hanyou.

"Shut up, Inuyasha. I can get there quicker without your help," responded the annoyed miko.

"Sure, and Sesshoumaru will one day like the human race."

"For your information, in my time, Sesshoumaru is my best friend and works side by side with humans each day."

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. His mouth hung open and his eyes widen in shock. Kagome just walked ahead of him and continued on her way with the others.

"Oh my Kami-sama! You actually fell for that? You are more _pathetic _I thought. Anyways, if you are finished standing there catching flies, we have a demon to get to so…" she trailed off then suddenly burst out into a run, her hair flowing behind her and Kirara at he heels. Inuyasha snapped out of his daze and began to chase after the raven-haired beauty. Quickly he caught up to her, and smirking slightly he boastfully commented, "Is that the best you can do?" He turned his head to face the girl only to see a small seductive smile cast his way before she reached into one of her pockets and pulling out a strange oofada. Suddenly it began to glow a soft gold hue before she tosses it in front of her. Looking ahead of her she called out, "Upon the sacred seal above I summon thee Yoko, spirit kitsune of ancient magic, to this realm come forth! Sayonita!*"

Throwing the oofada forward, a light came forth and out of it came the same white fox from the day before. Next, Kagome leapt into the air and landed on the creatures back and rode towards the south.

"Come on you slow pokes, we have a demon to catch!"

With that, the Inuyasha-gumi sped up and headed to the southern territory, fully unaware of the evil presence watch over them. Off in the nearby forest a figure hid in the shadows watching the group with a keen eye, particularly Kagome. Softly chuckling to themselves, they began to speak, their voice deep, dark, and mysterious, "Soon, my love, I will have you where I want you once again, and this time you will be unable to escape me. You soon shall be mine and shall never leave my side again."

To Be Continued… BUT CONTINUE READING! VITAL INFORMATION BELOW! _Not really vital, but it is very useful and very important._

* The word starred is my own creation, and is not real… Well, not really, for the purpose of this story I have created my own language and this word and many others from this language will be appearing in the story. At the end of each chapter from now on, I'll tell you what each word means. For instance, **Sayonita = Time.**

Also here is a list of translations of the Japanese words and phrases used so far.

Chi Hotaru = Blood of the Firefly (Just thought I would add this)

Chan = a prefix usually used on younger individuals or peers around your age. Also, it is generally used more for girls than guys, but it is acceptable to use on boys. (Kun is the more widely used form for younger boys.)

Kagome-kaasama = Basically this means "Mother Kagome." Kaasama is a shorten/slang version of okaa-sama

Gomen ne = I am sorry

Daijioubu desu ka? = Are you okay?

Hai = Yes

Dajoubu dayo = I'm fine/okay.

Demo = but

youkai taijiya = demon exterminator

youkai = demon (more of an ancient term)

hanyou = half-demon

inu = dog

Neko = cat

Hentai = pervert

Houshi = Monk

Miko = Priestess

Hikaru = light

Baachan = Grandmother

Baba = old woman

Tomodachi = friend

Baka = stupid/idiot

Kitsune = fox

Minna-san = everyone

Arigato = thank you

onfiltered= please

Nan desu ka = what is it

Konnichiwa = Good day/Good afternoon

Domo arigato = a very polite thank you

Oofada = talismans (you know, the pieces of paper Miroku sometimes throws at demons that burst into flames)

Inuyasha = Before you ask, I became bored one day and decided to translate Inuyasha's name. After breaking it down to Inu (dog) and yasha (female demon), I found out it meant "Female-dog demon" otherwise known as a bitch demon. Though bitch in this sense is playing not to the literally meaning but the slang meaning, not personality but as kick-ass. Okay now that that tidbit of information is done with, on with the other stuff…

Remember what I said? Okay then. Now you see that little button below? Click it; submit a review, good or bad or this is the end of my writing career… Or just this story...


	4. Author's Note!

**_Author's Note:_**

_I am revamping this entire story, starting from the begining..._

_I already posted the revamped first chapter, and the others are on the way! Hopefully I will finish most of them before the end of the week and I will soon have a true chapter 4 instead of a note._

_Please endure with me._


End file.
